Count Leo
by ninjafreak0131
Summary: Being bit by a bat isn't so bad... unless it's a vampire bat. Then it's very bad!
1. Chapter 1: Biten

**OOOOHHHHHH YEAH! Party like it's your birthday! New story! YASS! FYI: this is nothing like Twilight. Begin the amazingness! **

* * *

_A lot of this will be in Leo's POV..._

I ran across building and rooftops on patrol as usual.

I hummed the Space Heroes theme song quietly to myself.

I quick jump made me land on another roof.

I let myself sway slightly, feeling the breeze.

The moon was out, but I rarely saw it as a full moon.

I paused for a minute to admire it.

_squeak _

I jerked my head to the right.

_squeak, squeak. _

I jerked my head to the left.

"What the heck is that?" I thought.

I looked behind me and saw something small and furry scuttle across the floor.

I grabbed my katanas and walked towards it.

It dashed behind a vent as I chased it.

Cautiously, I looked behind it.

"AW!" I said rather loudly. "A baby bat!"

It looked at me.

_squeak? _

"Aw, who's a cute bat? Yes, you are..." I said, scratching it under the chin.

It suddenly opened it's mouth and...

CHOMP!

"Ow!" I cried, jumping back.

It hissed and ran off.

"Stupid bat..." I muttered, rubbing my finger.

Some blood dripped down, but it wasn't bad.

I dashed back to the lair for Donnie to inspect. Who knew if that thing had rabies, or something?

...

I walked back into the lair, seeing Jade and Mikey watching _Vampires in the Mist. _

"Another stupid vampire movie?" I joked.

Mikey turned and looked at me.

"Shhh!"

He put a finger to his mouth and nudged toward Jade. I heard some slight snores.

I smiled.

"What's this?" I whispered.

Mikey's face flushed.

"It's nothing!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Where's Donnie?"

He pointed to the lab.

I walked in.

...

"Good thing you came back, Leo." Donnie said.

"The bat didn't have any diseases, but if it did, you probably would've died by the time you got here. The fluid would've entered your system and-"

I put my hands up.

"Ew, D. Too much info."

"Sorry, force a habit."

"So, what now?"

"Go get some rest, and we'll see if there's any difference in the morning. The bat couldn't harm you, but we're still not sure..."

"Alright."

I got up and went to my room.

...

NEXT MORNING

"Leo!"

I moaned.

"Lily, I'm sleeping. Go away." I mumbled.

"Leo, you slept all day. It's 9:00,"

She took a deep breath.

"AT NIGHT! YOU MISSED TRAINING!" She screamed in my ear.

My eyes shot open.

"What was that-" I stopped my sentence short.

"Why are you upside down?" I asked.

"I'm not the one upside down..." She said quietly.

I looked at myself and screamed.

I flew straight to the ground, landing on my head.

I started to panic.

"WHY WAS I ON THE CEILING?" I asked, raising my voice.

"I... I don't know..."

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**I hope you all enjoyed last chapter cuz it gets funny in this one... **

**You'll laugh your butt off! MUAHAHAHAAAA! *Whispers* Then, I can feed their butts to my piranna! MUAHAHA! *Sees and coughs* **

**I also own the cover art, because I drew it. Yes, I draw. **

**Continue...**

* * *

I looked from the ceiling to Lily who gave me a creeped out face.

"Leo, I think we should get you to Donnie..."

I shook my head quickly.

"No, no! It's okay..." My voice trailed off. "That's just how I normally sleep." I gave a nervous smile.

"Then why did you look so freaked out?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I see your point." She said backing out of my room.

She closed the door and I looked at my hands.

What the heck is happening to me?

...

I walked out a few minutes later.

It looked like everyone was asleep.

I heard my stomach rumble.

I licked my lips and dashed to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and looked for food.

I huffed. Nothing good.

I closed the door and sighed.

I was getting _REALLY _hungry. Like REALLY hungry.

I paced around the kitchen.

"Someone's getting hungry, aren't they?"

I jumped.

"Mikey? Is that you?"

"Sorry, bro. I gotta do this..."

I felt something smack me on the back of my head and everything went dark.

...

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes.

I was still in the kitchen, but I was in a chair.

I saw Mikey and Lily come out of the shadows.

"Guys? What am I doing here?"

Mikey stood silent and sat down across from me.

A single light was on and it made him look eerie.

"Tell me, Leo? How do you feel?"

I blinked. Were they interrogating me?

"I feel fine."

"That's nice."

This time, Lily spoke up.

"Leo, did anything happen during patrol yesterday?"

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"You tell us," Mikey replied. "Vampire!"

I rolled my eyes.

This was why I was strapped in a chair? Because they thought I was a vampire?

"You guys are acting childish. Get me out of this chair."

Mikey shook his head. "No way. Who knows when you'll strike?"

I groaned.

"Mikey, we have to test him first," Lily whispered. "Remember, in the movie? They tested the vampire to see if he really was one."

"You guys are basing me being a vampire, off a movie?" I said, my voice getting louder.

Lily held up three movies.

"Actually, it's a trilogy."

She put them down.

"Mikey, please get the first experiment." She asked the orange masked turtle.

"No problem." He said in his go-lucky voice.

He went to the corner of a room brought out a mirror.

"Guys-"

"Leo, just look in the mirror." Lily said calmly.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

I jumped a bit when she yelled.

Cautiously, I grabbed the mirror from his hand.

I looked into it and froze.

It looked like I was fading away. I gulped.

"Leo?"

I pretended to drop it and it cracked.

"Oops." I faked.

Lily gave me the stink eye.

"Experiment two."

Mikey dashed off and brought out a wooden hammer.

"What's a wooden hammer gonna-"

I stopped my sentence short. Mikey held up a stake.

I froze, suddenly feeling nervous.

"W-What are you gonna do w-with that?" I said, trying to gain as much confidence as I could.

Mikey took a step foward and I felt my heart stop. Beads of sweat formed on my head as he took another step.

Then, he retreated and I could feel myself breath again.

"Interesting," I heard them say.

"Final test." Mikey said.

Lily went over to the counter and grabbed nose plugs. But only two.

"What are those for?" I questioned.

"The test." Mikey replied, hiding a smile.

He must sure love to see me squirm.

Lily then went over to the fridge and brought out...

"Garlic?!" I said, bursting into laughter. "Man, you two are gullible!"

Suddenly, I felt another panic attack. But I laughed as if nothing was wrong.

They put the plugs on and Lily brought the garlic close to my face.

I wanted to scream and run away, but then they would've thought I was a vampire. Which, in fact, I wasn't.

I felt like I was going to vomit. Honestly, I must've looked greener than usual.

After a few minutes, she took it away.

I gasped for fresh air.

"Let him go." She said to Mikey.

Mikey gave her a confused look, but released me from the chair.

I walked calmly out of the kitchen, but ran to my room.

I slammed the door and flopped on my bed.

My body felt exhausted, but my eyes said: "Stay awake!"

I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't.

I sighed. I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

I decided to train for a while instead.

...

Lily's POV

"He's definitely a vampire." I said to Mikey as soon as Leo left.

Mikey nodded in agreement.

"How we gonna tell the others?" He asked.

"I... don't know. I think we shouldn't tell them until we're absolutely, positively, positive."

"Alright, you're the expert."

...

Leo's POV

After a few hours, I went back to my room.

I laid down and squeezed my eyes shut.

Still didn't want to sleep.

I groaned. I couldn't miss another day of training, although, I probably was because I couldn't sleep.

I looked over to my little mirror on my desk.

Nervously, I picked it up.

I gasped and dropped the mirror.

My reflection wasn't there.

* * *

**OHHHHHH! CLIFFIE! Anyway, I hope the interrogation was funny to you guys! XD It took forever to write. (I blame HOMEWORK!) R&amp;R! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Leo's First Bite

HEEEYYYYY! Im back! Sorry it took me forever to update. Parents took away laptop for like 2 months. ARGGG! K, enjoy!

* * *

Bella's POV

"Hey, Bell?" Raph asked. "Can you hold Spike a sec?"

He thrust the small turtle in my hands quickly and turning his attention to the fridge.

My blonde hair was still in a tangled mess and Spike looked at me like I looked crazy.

"C'mon! There has to be something here!" Raph muttered, rummaging through the fridge.

"Just let Mikey make breakfast!" I said, exasperated.

"No way! He always wakes up late, and ends up forgetting. I would rather eat, then starve."

My violet eyes eyeballed him quickly. I sighed.

Suddenly, I heard the curtains open.

I turned around.

"Oh, hey Le-"

I froze.

"You okay, Leo?" I asked. The poor turtle looked paler than usual and he had bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, yawning.

He suddenly looked down at Spike.

I got a nervous feeling and held the small turtle a bit closer.

"Raph?" I asked, nervously. "Find anything good?"

I gave a weak laugh, turning to face the red-banded ninja.

"Nope. " He said in a ticked off voice. "MIKEY! GET IN HERE!"

He stormed off to find the youngest turtle.

That just left me and Leo.

...

Leo's POV

I looked down at Spike.

I felt my stomach rumble.

Was I really a vampire?

I looked away once Raph left.

"So..." I started.

Bella's eyes widened, as if she wasn't expecting me to talk.

She was the smart-mouth of all of us. I'd never seen her so speechless.

"What?" I questioned.

She clutched Spike in her hands.

"Nothing."

"I'm... gonna go... now." I said trying to leave the awkward conversation.

She nodded quickly as I backed out of the kitchen.

...

I left the lair and was greeted with morning sun.

It stung my skin and I felt like I was burning alive.

Quickly, I ran into an alleyway.

"Okay, Leo," I thought. "The big question: 'Are you really a vampire?'"

I looked around. I didn't really know anything on vampires, but I did know they couldn't see their reflection, they could fly, had super strength and super speed.

I spied a dumpster not far from me. I tiptoed over and stuck both hands underneath it.

"Here goes nothing.."

I pulled up with all my might. To my surprise, it lifted up with ease. I gulped.

I looked across the street.

"Run to the wall and back..."

Something told me I was either going to be horrified or amazed.

I took off with bursting speed, touched the wall and dashed back.

I didn't even break a sweat.

"Try flying..."

Climbing to the rooftop, I braced to jump.

The sun burned, but I was determined to find out the truth.

With a small leap, I jumped off the rooftop.

I kept falling...

and falling...

I braced to feel concrete on my face, but I didn't. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was inches from the ground. But I was suspended right there.

I dropped onto the floor.

"Cool..."

...

It was now 11:00 p.m.

The other would be looking for me, but right now I didn't care.

"Food, food, must have food..." I thought. "Think Leo!"

I pressed my fingers to my temples. "What do vampire's eat?"

"Yeah, dude, like, the new videogame is, like, totally sweet! You should so come over! Yeah, I know right?"

I opened my eyes and was a 17 year old boy who was chatting away on his phone.

"Oh..." I muttered, backing away from the edge of the roof.

I felt sick.

I looked down into a small puddle at my feet. I gasped.

My eyes were glowing a fierce amber.

Suddenly, a wicked smile appeared on my face.

"Heck," I said aloud. "What's one less person in New York?"

I jumped down and got ready to attack.

...

Next Morning...

I sat up and moaned.

I took a quick look at where I was.

"I'm... back in my room?"

I got up and opened the door.

Everyone was staring at the TV.

"Alright, what's got everyone so excited?" I asked.

Lily motioned for me to come over.

"Witnesses say the beast had amber eyes and fangs. Josh Biggens, the victim, was attacked around 11:00 last night. More on this story as it develops."

I gulped.

"That's just great!" Raph exclaimed. "We hadn't been on patrol ONE NIGHT and someone's already dead!"

"Calm down, Raph," Donnie replied rolling his eyes. "I went this morning because they repeated the news story. I collected a sample of DNA from the 'Beast' so now I can see what it really was."

I suddenly felt really nervous.

"For now, I think we should train." I said quickly.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know... we don't know if the -ahem- 'Beast' is dangerous or not. It would be better is we prepared ourselves for what's ahead."

They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Leo," Raph said. "Let's spar."

* * *

YASSSSS! XD XD next chappie's gonna have some tension, so watch out!

I. AM. BACK. BABY! XD XD XD XD


	4. Chapter 4: Vials

**HEEEYYYYYY! Im back with more Count Leo! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

_Leo's POV_

The fight wasn't as well as I had hoped.

The girls waited on the sidelines while Donnie, Mikey, Raph and I sparred.

I went against Donnie and Mikey went against Raph.

Donnie studied me, watching me, as if I was going to explode!

I tried to look as casual as possible, but on the inside, I was a nervous wreck!

"What if I hurt them from my new powers? What if I start to fly? What if-"

My thoughts were cut off when Donnie charged.

I took a deep breath and waited for the first attack.

He started with a quick jab, which I easily blocked and I countered with a leg sweep. He tripped but got up again. I took a quick slice and blocked his attack. He spun his bo staff and we started again.

The third time around, he swept his staff and I fell.

He gave a gentle, hearty laugh.

"Better luck next time, bro." He said beginning to walk off.

Suddenly, I felt something inside me. Boiling rage and anger filled up until I couldn't hold it back anymore. I refused to get beat by my younger brother!

I got up, leg sweeped Donnie and pinned him down.

His eyes widened in shock and I felt an evil smirk creep onto my face.

"Must hurt to get beat, huh Don?" I spat getting off the floor.

Everyone rushed to help Donnie off the floor as I felt myself fall into the shadows.

I walked out of the room, something inside me. But it felt good.

My stomach rumbled.

"Destroy the DNA, then you get a treat, Leo...'' A voice inside my head said.

I nodded and dashed to Donnie's lab.

I looked around violently. I searched every nook and corner until my stomach sounded like a earthquake.

"Think, Leo, think! Where would Donnie hide a vial so no one would find it?"

My eyes looked wildly around rechecking and re-rechecking every inch in his lab.

"It's not here." I realized. "Where else could Donnie hide something?"

My eyes widened at the truth.

Donnie himself had it.

Like a madman, I ran out of the lab looking for the purple-banded ninja turtle.

"Donnie! Donnie! I need to speak to you!" I screamed. "Like now!"

"Leo! I'm in the kitchen!" He called.

I composed myself and shuffled into the kitchen.

Donnie was sitting at the table eating some Ramen soup.

"What is it?" He asked.

I looked down, trying to make this look as sincere as possible.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you during the spar." I fibbed, trying to sound as sorry as possible. "I don't know what got into me. I guess I'm not used to anyone beating me but Raph."

He smiled warmly and got up off the chair.

He walked over and gave me a hug.

"It's okay, Leo."

I felt the evil smile appear once again as I felt the vial in the back pocket of his belt.

Quickly, I snatched it and let go.

"Thanks, D." I said backing out of the kitchen. I had what I needed.

...

I left the lair and embraced the cool air of the rooftops.

I raised my hand and slammed the vial against the floor.

It was done.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for someone, -ahem- , a _snack _to eat.

I spotted a woman walking with a man and two teenagers.

I felt my eyes flash their amber, as usual, and the smile returned.

"A full on buffet..."

...

I dragged the bodies into an alleyway and wiped my mouth.

I had learned that in order for me not to get caught, I had to blend in and hide the evidence.

I wore a hoodie that covered my plastron, shell and thighs. I had to find pants that would actually fit in order for me to do this.

Suddenly, I heard three familiar voices.

"Mikey! Stay quiet! We have to make sure it doesn't run away." I heard Raph whisper.

"Too bad Leo isn't here. I think he would've loved a good monster hunt." Mikey replied.

"Be quiet!" Donnie half whispered- half shouted. "We all know he needed to blow off some steam from the spar we had. It was a lot of guilt on his shoulders."

I turned and hissed at them. They couldn't see my face, but that wouldn't stop them from attacking. (Especially Raph!)

The gloves I wore didn't give them any hints it was me and the pants were big enough to cover my feet.

"Raph, don't attack it." Donnie whispered, inching towards me.

I hissed again, telling him to back off.

Instantly, his eyes widened and he backed away.

With one flap of my hands, I flew into the air.

"Get it!" I heard Raph yell.

I landed on a rooftop just before they got on.

Using my super speed, I was able to escape.

Panting, I leaned against a satellite. I smirked.

"They'll never-"

Suddenly, a sack went over my whole body and I panicked.

"No, no, no..." I thought. "Not now..."

I tried my best to stay awake, but the sack was lined with knockout gas.

I was out like a light.

* * *

OOOOHH! Leo got caught! What will happen next? DUH, DUH, DUUUUUHHHHH!


	5. Chapter 5: Hostage

**OMG! Thanks for all the reviews on this story! I feel so loved! Anyway, I fell like I should respond to some of these...**

**Kuronique Misaki: I don't wanna spoil anything, but someone does find out...**

**LeoFan: You wanted more and you got it!**

**Draculaura: You review literally made my day! Thanks!**

**On with the story! **

* * *

_Mikey's POV_

I looked down at the struggling thing inside the bag. I winced as I hear it die down. It was asleep.

I never admitted it, but I hated hurting and kind of creature, unless I had too.

I picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Man, this thing is heavier than I thought!" I said to myself.

"Mikey, did you catch it?" Donnie asked, running over and gasping for air.

"Sure did, bro!"

I gestured to the sack on my arm.

"Good thing you left earlier, or we would've never caught it!" Raph said coming over.

"I have a place where we can keep it. It's an abandoned building. It's where I go to do more extreme experiments, instead of in the lair." Donnie said.

...

The building wasn't that far.

It was really creepy inside. Like a mad-scientist lab.

Test tubes and bottles scattered the floor, and cobwebs clung to corners in the darkness.

Donnie had a cage set up and told me to put the sack inside.

"Now, Mikey... Go poke it." Donnie said, handing me a long silver stick.

"No way!" I exclaimed, quickly dropping the object. "I don't wanna touch it!"

"You did it with Splinter, why can't you do it with this?"

I sighed, seeing there was no way out of this.

I grabbed the stick from off the floor and stuck it through the cage.

I quickly jabbed the sack and pulled away.

It moved a bit.

I jabbed again.

I heard a moan and quickly pulled the stick away from the cage.

...

_Leo's POV_

I felt a sharp pain in the side of my arm.

Slowly, I sat up.

I pulled the sack away from my face.

I took in my surroundings.

"Dim lighting, concrete floor..."

"Dudes! It's up!"

I snapped my head towards the voice and snarled.

With one swift motion, I was up and ready to attack. I jumped forward, only to be met face-to-face with iron bars.

"Who are you?" I growled. "Where am I?"

The figure came into the dim light.

It knelled in front of the cage.

"My name is Michelangelo. My brothers and I are trying to help you." He said.

I pulled the hoodie a bit closer to my face.

"What's your name?"

I looked up at him.

"M-My name?"

He rolled his eyes.

"No, the wall's name. Of course your name!" He joked, giving his trademark smile.

"I-I don't really have a name..."

His baby blue eyes widened.

"Can I name you?" He asked.

"Give me your best shot."

He got up and started examining me.

"You're dark..."

He looked at my hoodie.

"And mysterious..."

He tried to look at my face, but I wouldn't let him.

"But you're also really shady."

He tapped his chin, staring at me for quite a while.

"Nightmare?"

I shook my head.

"Blackout?"

I scowled.

"NO! NO! I HAVE IT! Shadow!"

I looked up and grinned.

"Shadow it is."

He jumped for joy.

"Okay, so you have a name, but now what?" He asked me, his eyes lit with curiosity.

"Can I leave?" I suggested with a hint of sarcasm.

Mikey shook his head.

"Sorry, Shadow. My brothers and I just want to help you, and as much as I want to let you go, I can't."

I glared with my amber eyes.

"Neato eyes, dude!" He exclaimed, making me jump a bit. "Do they always glow?"

"Not always, only when I want them too."

"Cool..."

He shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"What?" I questioned.

He bit his lip.

"What?" I pressed.

"I'm kinda at a dilemma. See my brothers left to go get supplies and they left me in charge."

I grinned to myself.

"And?" I felt myself ready to burst.

"Well, see, I want to let you out, but they told me I can't."

"Aww, not even for a second?"

I heard my stomach rumble.

"Dude, are you hungry or something?"

I nodded. "Only a little though."

"Can you wait a bit? My bros should be back in no time."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."

...

After a few hours, I was starting to get antsy.

I pretended to fake stretch.

"Man! Am I sore!" I fibbed. "I sure could use a stretch right now!"

I saw Mikey glance over to me from where he was sitting.

"It's too bad I'M stuck in here. A lonely, poor, innocent creature with nothing to do!"

Mikey looked tempted to open the cage door.

"Oh, woe is meeee!" I fell over and pretended to pass out.

Instantly, he got up.

"Shadow? Dude? You okay?"

I laid still.

He snatched the keys off the counter and fiddled with them.

"Gotta be one of these..."

I smirked. So gullible...

I heard the door unlock.

I jumped up and pounced on Mikey.

"Man, you are so easy to toy with." I smirked.

Fear clung to his eyes, knowing of what power I had against him.

"Okay, Shadow, let's not doing anything we're gonna regret!" He exclaimed, trying to escape my hold on him.

"Oh, dearest Michelangelo, they should've never left you in charge. Why, you're just a-"

"Hey!"

I snapped my head away from Mikey, hissing.

Raph and Donnie stood in battle stance, ready to fight.

I picked Mikey up and pinned him against a wall.

"Take one more step, and he becomes my dinner." I growled.

Donnie took a small step away from me, but Raph didn't move an inch.

I narrowed my eyes.

He gripped his sais.

I moved myself closer to a window, pushed Mikey away and jumped out.

"NO!" I heard Donnie cry.

I pushed myself upward, towards the sky, finally feeling free.

I landed on a rooftop a good few blocks away and took off my hoodie.

Sighing, I breathed in the cool nighttime air.

"Well, well, didn't expect to see you here..."

I froze. This was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Karai."

"In the flesh."

I could tell she was looking me up and down.

"What's with the new getup?"

"None of your business." I muttered.

"Alright, how bout' I make it my business?" She tormented, sheathing her sword.

"I'm not in the mood to play one of your little games, Karai..."

"Leo, you still don't understand what fun is!" She exclaimed, charging.

I saw all her attacks in slow-mo. I moved to the side and she brought down her blade.

She tried some more, but failed in every way possible.

My the end, she was panting.

"Had enough yet?" I asked, feeling my eyes glow brightly.

"How.. How did you do that?" She panted.

"Some new skills I got. Pretty cool, huh?"

And with that, I dashed off.

...

As I dashed back to the lair, I smelled something. Something... yummy!

I crept toward where the smell was coming through.

A man who had just given himself a papercut.

I pounced, as usual.

...

I left the rotting corpse in a dumpster for the police to find.

Suddenly, something pinned my to the ground.

"Get off me!" I cried.

"Sorry, but now's not a good time."

My eyes widened.

Donnie.

I shoved him off and tried to run, but he grabbed my feet and I fell backwards.

I sat up holding my head and moaning.

"Now, to see who you really are!" He said, riping off my hoodie. Suddenly, he jumped back.

"Wha..."

I got up, shoved him hard and ran like my life depended on it.

"Leo?!"

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHH! CLIFFIE! Sorry bout the Mikey N Leo stuff. I was having writer's block at the moment and thought: "Why not?" **


	6. Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home

**HEYYYYY! Back /w more of your favorite story! XD XD XD **

**Thanks for so many reviews! I LOVE U ALL!**

**ninjapanda1313: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story! **

**ONWARD! FYI: It does get kinda: O_o So... yeah. **

* * *

_Donnie's POV _

"LEO!" I shouted after my brother. "WAIT!"

Instantly, I pushed myself up and dashed after my brother.

He looked back, horror and fear completely covered his face.

He turned sharply into an abandoned apartment building.

"STOP!" I cried, trying my best to catch up to him.

I turned into the building.

I heard his heavy footsteps clamoring up the stairs.

I ran as fast as I could.

He stood holding his knees, still standing.

He turned and his eyes widened.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He exclaimed, his eyes shining a bright amber.

He backed away, until he backed himself against a wall.

He slid down and buried his face in his knees.

Cautiously, I crept next to him.

"L-Leo... Why didn't you say anything?" I said quietly, standing over him.

He looked up, a great sadness in his eyes.

"I-"

Suddenly, Raph came charging upstairs.

"Donnie! Get away from that monster!"

Leo pulled up his hoodie and stood up.

Raph growled and pulled out his sais.

"Kill me. I dare you." Leo said with such seriousness, it scared me.

My eyes widened when I saw Raph charging towards Leo, who did nothing and stood perfectly still.

"Stop!" I screamed, putting myself between the two.

Leo took this to his advantage and burst down the flight of stairs.

"DONNIE!" Raph shrieked. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

He charged down the stairs looking wildly for the "monster".

"Raph! Stop it!" I cried chasing after him.

"NO!" He screamed. "WE-WE HAVE TO-"

That's when it happened.

I backslapped him.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, RAPH!"

I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him like crazy.

He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Thanks, Don..." He muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"No problem..." I said, looking around.

I saw Leo with a slight smirk on his face.

Then he vanished into the shadows.

...

_Leo's POV_

I hid in an alleyway for a few hours, until I thought it was safe.

The guys had come out bout' 2 hours ago, but I stood til I thought I was okay.

I climbed up onto the rooftops and walked for a little.

"What do you do now, Leo?" I thought.

Sighing, I took off the hoodie and jeans and forced my eyes to return to normal.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped down from the building and crawled into the sewers.

I pulled the manhole cover back into place.

I walked very slowly.

I was going to have to face a lot of questions and Donnie knew about what happened, so he was probably gonna run tests an stuff...

I stopped in my tracks.

What was I doing?

Raph nearly killed me back at that old apartment and Donnie...

I shuddered at the thought of needles being injected into my arm.

"But you have to, Leo! You've been gone for a long time. Who knows what has happened to the team?"

Sucking in my breath, I shuffled over to the Lair.

I peeked over to see what they were all up too. Raph was punching the practice dummy, Mikey was watching T.V, and Donnie was probably in his lab.

I took a couple of quick breaths and walked in.

"Hey, guys." My voice was quiet, but loud enough to hear.

Instantly, I felt Mikey's arms wrapped around my neck as he pulled me into a hug.

"Leo! You're back bro!"

Raph looked over, and I could've sworn I saw him smile a bit.

"What's going on you guys?" Donnie poked his head out of the lab and his eyes widened.

He eyeballed me for a second, and I gave a nervous smile.

"Leo, can I speak with you?" He said, gesturing me to come into the lab.

I nudged Mikey off and slowly walked towards Donnie's lab.

I took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

**Ooooo, Leo's back home, but what's in store for him and his family? Sorry if the chapter is short! :/**


	7. Chapter 7: Bittersweet

Holy carp! TMNT IS NOW AT BUILD A BEAR! Yes, I'm thirteen but it's TMNT guys. TMNT! LEO IM COMING!

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Donnie?"

My voice was barely audible.

"Yeah, Leo, I wanted to check up on you."

I gulped when I glanced at his small table off to the side and saw different vials and needles.

"W-What for?"

He must've heard my hesitation and nervousy because he came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Everythings gonna be fine, Leo. I just wanna run a few tests..."

Suddenly, I felt my eyes flash Amber when he mentioned tests.

"Whoa! Leo! It's okay! No needles."

I breathed a sigh of relief as my eyes returned to normal.

He smiled. "Okay then. Just normal tests. Like running and jumping and all that stuff."

I nodded, grinning.

...

"Open."

I opened my mouth for him to inspect.

"So... You have fangs. That's new..."

I couldn't talk because he was poking and prodding around in my mouth. I nodded slightly.

"Okay." He took out the tool he was using and I was able to talk again.

"Don, I have a question."

"Ask away, Leo." He said, digging through a chest.

"Well, I wanna know why you want to help me."

He stopped digging through the chest and looked up at me.

"This is a scientific discovery that no other scientist would be able to solve. And I just want to help you. Don't you want to be normal again?"

"Normal?" I said raising my voice. "Donnie, I was never normal! None of us were! We were mutant turtles growing up in a sewer! And you know, maybe I don't wanna go back to being a just a mutant turtle! This could be better for me! And if I bit any of you, we could be unstoppable!"

His eyes widened. "Leo, I think this vampire stuff is getting to your brain."

"You know what? Forget it."

I stormed out of his lab in an angry fit.

"Leo?"

"Not now, Mikey." I said, bushing my baby brother.

"But it's real important!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What is soooo important?" I said sarcastically.

"Look!"

He shoved a note into my hand.

It read:

"Leo, meet me where we fought. You know the drill.

-Karai"

I scowled.

"You're not thinking of going, are you?" Mikey asked innocently.

I shook my head. "Of course not, little bro."

He smiled and left but deep down I knew I had to go.

With a quick burst of speed, I left the lair.

* * *

Yeah... More Leo and Karai.

I also wanted to tell you guys I got a Wattpad and have written two stories. My username is Ninjafreak0131. Both are Team Crafted related, but if any are you are interested to read my stories. You also don't need the app to read them. You can search them up on Google or Bing or whatever your search engine is. So yeah. Just wanted to tell you guys.

M'kay, byyyeeeee doods!


End file.
